the_world_of_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alveus
Alveus, also known as Hive, was a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of dead humans and controlling other Inhumans through a hive mind. Because of his great powers, he was banished to a barren planet. Alveus' worshippers founded a secret society with the sole purpose of brining Hive back to Earth to conquer it. Over the centuries, that society evolved into HYDRA. Eventually, Alveus possessed Grant Ward's dead body when he was killed by Phil Coulson with his prosthetic hand on Maveth and was able to return to Earth once more. Working with Gideon Malick, Alveus soon took the reins of HYDRA from him. Seeking to transform Earth's population into Inhumans so they could live in peace, Hive and his small army attempted to use Kree blood to recreate the original experiments he had endured thousands of years earlier, kidnapping Holden Radcliffe in order to use his genius to complete his plants while battling the continued efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Secret Warriors to stop him. As Hive attempted to complete his plan by detonating a war head filled with Terrigen Mist into Earth's atmosphere, he was defeated when Lincoln Campbell trapped himself and Hive with the bomb and allowed it to explode safely in space, destroying Alveus. Early Life Thousands of years ago, a hunter-gatherer Mayan spent his days hunting wild boar. One day, he encountered the Kree Reapers' ship crash landing on Earth after a successful hunt. Unaware of such incredible technology, he ran for his life. Despite his best efforts to escape his attackers, the Kree cornered and forcibly abducted the Mayan hunter onto their ship, where they performed horrifically painful experiments on him before using Kree blood, transforming him into one of the first Inhumans, ready to lead their army. With the help of Kree blood, the Mayan was transformed into an Inhuman and was put through Terrigenesis after being sprayed with Terrigen Mist, turning him into an amalgamation of various parasitic microorganisms capable of infesting the bodies of the dead and reanimating them into host bodies. He was specifically designed by the Kree to have the power of influencing the minds of other Inhumans; the Kree hoped this ability would allow him to lead the Inhumans without fear of rebellion so they could conquer the entire galaxy with their army. He became known as "Alveus", the Latin word for "hive". Ironically, Alveus was the one to rebel against the Kree, leading his army against them and managing to drive them to Earth. However, the other Inhumans grew so fearful of Alveus that they and a few humans banished him to Maveth through the use of the Monolith. Alveus' followers, believing him to be destined to rule the world, organized a society dedicating to returning their leader to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers Swarm Physiology: '''Hive was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, granting him incredible superhuman powers. The transformation was physical, arguably the most drastic physical change ever seen in an Inhuman as he transitioned from a human to a tentacled, parasitic superorganism composed of innumerable individual parasites. *Possession:' Hive's Terrigenesis transformed him into a parasitic life form capable of inhabiting human corpses and using them as vessels through which he could perform basic actions. Hive was able to access the memories and personalities of his current and past hosts, although Hive could lose control of his own personality and actions if forced to recall all of his host's memories at once. However, Hive could not utilize the body of an Inhuman or a living human as a host. Hive possessed the corpse of an astronaut to try and fool Jemma Simmons and later possessed Will Daniels' corpse to trick Leo Fitz into letting him leave Maveth. Accessing Daniels' memories, Hive was able to imitate the astronaut and relay information about Daniels' time on the planet. Hive could access the memories of long-discarded hosts, such as Nathaniel Malick, identifying Malick's brother Gideon as the one who betrayed him. He often used these alternate personalities as a form of manipulation, as shown when he accessed Will Daniels' memories in an attempt to trick Jemma Simmons. **Longevity:'' Hive's ability to inhabit the bodies of others enabled him to survive for thousands of years. **''Transformation:'' While inhabiting a body, Hive could transform into his true form, a bluish-gray skinned creature with a tentacled head. He could also take the form of a tentacle-like organism in order to possess new bodies. *'' Parasite Manipulation:'' Hive could control and direct his component parasites, being able to remove individual parasites from his host body and send a stream of the creatures into other beings. Upon contact with human targets, these parasites were able to consume the skin and muscle tissues of Hive's victims. However, upon contact with Inhumans, the parasites attacked to the nervous system, allowing Hive to control the target. **''Regeneration:'' Hive had the ability to regenerate his host's body by using the parasites to absorb the healthy skin and muscle tissue of living humans, as shown when he consumed five healthy humans, completely healing the horrendous damage to Grant Ward's body. **''Mind Control:'' Due to his purpose of leading an unquestionably loyal Inhuman army, Hive was capable of enthralling and swaying another Inhuman by infecting them with his parasites, which attached to the target's brain and central nervous system. The parasites created a bond between Hive and the Inhuman, forcing the targest to irresistibly obey any of Hive's commands without question. Additionally, the parasites stimulated the brain to drastically increase dopamine production, essentially causing the target to become addicted to obeying's Hive's command. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Hive possessed incredible strength, a result of the combined force of all of his parasites. This amplified power allowed him to deflect a block a Kree Reaper's attacks and eventually overpower it. Hive was able to easily lift men like Holden Radcliffe or hit Daisy Johnson with intense force. After having his host body's bone dislocated and broken, Hive managed to exert enough force to snap his bones back into place, claiming that this was the result of many parts working as one. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Hive was capable of enduring many forms of attacks in his host body without becoming incapacitated. On Maveth, Hive was shot several times with a pistol and incinerated by a flare, but he still managed to survive. Upon restoring his host body and regaining full power, Hive gained higher levels of durability. He was able to withstand numerous knife stabs, a high-velocity grenade, as well as countless bullets from assault rifles, which seemed to have no effect on him. While dueling Daisy Johnson, Hive endured her shockwaves, which broke his body's bones, but while they caused him visible discomfort, he stood unphased and managed to keep on fighting. He also survived Lash's energy blasts, an attack which had instantly killed prior victims, though he was knocked down and seriously injured by it. However, Hive was not able to survive the explosion of a nuclear warhead, which finally destroyed him. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Upon restoring his host body and regaining his full power, Hive gained the ability to passively heal his body without needing his parasites to consume living tissue. After being hit with multiple gunshots and a high-velocity grenade, Hive quickly repaired his body completely, leaving no visible scars or signs of damage. Even after having Lash blow a burning hole in his chest, Hive managed to completely recover from the massive wound relatively quickly. *''Paralysis Immunity: Hive demonstrated immunity to Lucio's paralyzing gaze, which only caused Hive to shed a cloud of parasites. This is likely a result of his parasitic swarm physiology rather than an actual power. *Enhanced Smell:'' He was able to smell blood from a long distance away, as well as pinpoint its exact location. Parallel Processing: Hive could process multiple sources of information at once. While informing himself of humanity's history, he watched multiple documentaries and read several books at the same time. Abilities Hive was a body snatcher who assimilated the memories of corpses and retained the physique of his current host. As a result, he inherited the skills of his many hosts over the centuries. Master Martial Artist: Due to obtaining access to the memories of countless men, especially Grant Ward, Hive received the ability to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Hive was able to successfully dodge and deflect a Kree Reapers' blows while also being able to strike back and kill his assailant. When Daisy Johnson attacked him, Hive recalled Ward's fighting style, allowing him to defend himself against Johnsons' blow and to successfully defeat her. Expert Pilot: Through Ward's and Will Daniels's minds, Hive received the knowledge necessary to pilot an aircraft. After hijacking Zephyr one to deploy the Absolution Virus, Hive managed to start the aircraft, maneuver, and direct it higher into the sky. Multilingual: Due to gaining the knowledge of countless men, Hive was able to speak many languages fluently, such as English and Spanish, as shown when he replied to Lucio, who had spoken in Spanish. Weaknesses Gradual Power Loss (formerly): On Maveth, Hive's powers allowed him to live for centuries by killing person after person and taking possession of their dead bodies as hosts. It can be assumed, however, that once the original civilization and inhabitants of Maveth became extinct, Hive slowly weakened to the point of losing many of his powers while the few remaining powers diminished. From then on, he was restricted to the single new host which had to be fought and killed, and as there were no longer any beings left for him to feed upon, Hive was left with a body that was damaged without a sufficient source of repair. This damage would worsen, as would the host, with time passing by on Maveth and with the scarce food available being insufficient to heal great damage. However, upon returning to Earth after being stranded for so long, Hive was able to consume enough nourishing food to regain some use of his parasitic powers and subsequently use this to consume five healthy human beings to completely repair any grievous damage done to the body of his host. From then on, Hive displayed greater power than he ever had on Maveth. Category:Inhumans Category:Males